Mais où est Sally?
by sterces35
Summary: Poudlard fut fondée par quatre fondateurs, mais ils n'était plus que trois. Le sombre Salazar Serpentard avait disparut, laissant dans son sillage des rumeurs de haine des moldus, de combat à mort avec son ancien meilleur ami, et de chambre secrète. Et que restait-il des puissants fondateurs? Une Helga ronchonne, une Rowena qui s'isolait et un Godric qui parlait tout seul.


**Disclamer: **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse JKR.

**NB:** cet OS est une annexe au prologue de ma fiction _Le petit lapin vert émeraude_.

* * *

**Mais où est Sally ?**

**-OOOooo Dric oooOOO-**

Mais quel troll, ce serpent ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Un justicier vengeur ? Bon, il était vrai que les moldus qui vivaient à Pré-au-Lard, le petit village proche de l'école, s'en prenaient violemment à leurs élèves quand ceux-ci s'aventuraient dans les quelques boutiques du village pour faire leurs emplettes. Mais quand même ! Chasser les moldus du village ? Quelle idée ! Et qu'adviendrait-il des enfants nés-de-moldus après ? Certes, cela ne les empêchera pas d'être scolarisé, comme l'avait fait remarquer Sal, mais comment prendraient-ils les fait que l'on chasse ceux dont ils étaient issus ? Et les familles de sorciers, qui les prenaient comme modèles, ne risquaient-ils pas de penser qu'il fallait s'en prendre à tous les moldus ? Ce serait catastrophique ! D'une : parce que ce serait injuste tous les moldus ne cherchaient pas à les mettre sur le bûché –seulement la majorité d'entre eux – ! De deux : parce que les sorciers n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour se permettre d'éliminer les moldus de leurs lignées pour l'instant cela allait, mais d'ici quelques générations, la consanguinité ferait sûrement des ravages !

Quoi qu'il puisse-t-en être, il devait se calmer. Ce ne serait pas bon qu'il reste dans cet état d'énervement si un élève venait à le contrarier, il risquait de dépasser les limites dans un élan de colère. Après tout, Godric se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'impulsivité, qui le faisait agir comme le dernier des imbéciles sous la curiosité ou la colère. Et cela le mettait dans des situations aussi improbables que risquées – un peu comme avec le dragon… –.

Tout à son introspection, le fondateur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard s'enfonçait dans la forêt qui entourait la dite école, épée à la main et baguette prête à être sortie. Marcher en forêt l'avait toujours calmé son esprit se concentrait sur les sons et les présences qui l'entouraient, tandis que ses soucis étaient refoulés, et disparaissaient à chaque coup d'épée, à chaque sort jeté. Mais ce à quoi Godric ne s'attendait pas, c'était la présence de cette substance gluante sous les nombreuses feuilles mortes qui recouvraient le sol c'est pourquoi la surprise l'empêcha de se rattraper quand son pied ripa, et qu'il chuta violemment sur le sol. Le boucan qu'il fit en tombant réveilla le propriétaire de la substance gluant : une plante carnivore aux pétales mauves à pois blancs-crèmes. Rare, elle ne fleurissait que tous les dix ans, et possédait, à la place des pistils, cinq rangées de dents, desquelles s'échappait, à travers des pores microscopiques, un puisant venin – dont les propriétés en matière de potions ferait baver tous les maîtres des potions si seulement ils en connaissaient l'existence –. Venin qui s'infiltra dans l'organisme de Godric quand la plante le mordit, ayant la ferme intention de boulotter l'homme.

Dans une poussée d'adrénaline, Godric cingla la tige de la fleur avec son épée, sans parvenir à y faire une quelconque entaille. Il lança alors une rafale de sorts, de plus en plus confus, et de moins en moins puissant une sensation d'engourdissement l'envahissait rapidement. Par chance, un stupéfix se hasarda sur la corolle de la fleur, qui était un des points faibles de la plante les deux êtres s'effondrèrent en même temps sur le tapis de feuilles de la forêt.

**-OOOooo Wena oooOOO-**

Ça y était elle avait réussit ! Après huit mois de recherches et de travail acharné, à passer en revue tous les sorts existants et à en créer d'autres, elle était parvenue à une combinaison qui lui permettrait de faire voler et de diriger un balai, et cela lorsqu'on était assis dessus ! Oh, bien sûr, elle avait pensé à faire voler autre chose qu'un balais parce qu'il fallait tout de même admettre que se balader à dos de BALAI, ce n'était vraiment pas classe. Toutefois, un balai était plus facile à ensorceler que tout autre objet, car il était fait d'une seule matière – du bois – et que sa forme était simple – uniquement rectiligne –. Bref, il lui semblait plus facile de tester son idée sur un balai pour commencer elle choisirait un meilleur support qu'un balai plus tard.

Forte de son succès et de ses décisions, Rowena saisit le vieux balai volontaire d'office pour être son cobaye, et se dirigea vers le parc. Une fois arrivée sur le perron, elle ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup, inhalant avec plaisir les odeurs de nature provenant du parc. Un grand sourire sur le visage, témoin de son excellente humeur, elle se dirigea vers le haut de la petite colline du parc. Elle déposa son balai sur le sol, et commença son essai :

« Debout. » Dit-elle en souriant au balai. Mais rien ne se passa. Rowena leva sont sourcil gauche, dans une expression d'interrogation qu'elle avait copié sur son collègue Salazar. « Debout ! » répéta-t-elle, avec un peu plus de fermeté. Le balai fit un tour sur lui-même. Bien, ses sortilèges n'avaient pas totalement échoués. Elle décida que si ça ne marchait pas au troisième coup, elle devrait retravailler ses enchantements – c'était une jeune femme très exigeante –. « DEBOUT ! » cria-t-elle. Le balai atterrit finalement dans sa main. Elle sourit, et enfourcha son étrange monture. Bien, il n'y avait aucun problème –ou presque – pour le moment.

Avec une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle donna un grand coup sur le sol, ce qui s'élever le balai – et elle avec –. Son cœur battant la chamade sous le coup de l'excitation, la fondatrice bleu et bronze entama ses premiers essais de vol par une avancée en ligne droite et des demi-tours prudents, les orteils frôlant le gazon après tout, ce n'était pas l'excitation qui la rendrait négligente ! Après une ou deux heures de pratique, elle se sentit assez à l'aise pour gagner quelques mètres de hauteur, ce qui lui permit de constater que son vieux balai ne pouvait pas monter au-delà de quatre mètres – et encore, il avait du mal ! Il commençait à vibrer sérieusement au-delà de trois mètres cinquante –. Une fois qu'elle se fut adaptée à sa nouvelle hauteur, Rowena vit progressivement augmenter sa vitesse de vol. Quelques heures d'exercices plus tard, la jeune femme constata que le soleil était déjà bas, et qu'il ne tarderait pas à aller se coucher. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas vraiment envi de rentrer. C'est pourquoi elle décida de faire un exercice supplémentaire, le dernier de la journée. Voulant s'entraîner à slalomer, elle se lança dans la forêt en hauteur, elle ne craignait pas grand-chose ! – du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait –.

Les joues rosies par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, à zigzaguer entre les troncs de arbres géants de la forêt interdite, sa tête frôlant parfois les branches basses, et ses cheveux emprisonnant, de temps à autres, quelques brindilles et quelques feuilles, accidentellement chapardées par-ci, par-là, Rowena faillit percuter un grand tronc quand elle stoppa net – ou, plutôt, qu'elle tenta de stopper net –. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant attentivement ce qui avait attiré son regard, et l'avait fait s'arrêter presque malgré elle. Sur le sol, en dessous d'elle, sur le sol, était étendue une silhouette humaine. Elève ? Professeur ? Moldu égaré ? Elle n'aurait su le dire avec le soir, l'obscurité avait déjà fortement recouvert les sous-bois, qui étaient déjà très sombres en journée. Quoi qu'il en fut, aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de faire la sieste, face contre terre, dans un endroit aussi dangereux que la forêt interdite. Celle-ci grouillait de créatures toutes plus mortelles les unes que les autres – d'ailleurs, à bien y penser, Rowena se demandait se qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête, pour se lancer ainsi, tête baissée, dans cette satanée forêt – il n'y avait donc qu'une seule conclusion à tirer d'une telle situation : la personne allongée là-dessous avait besoin de soins… si elle n'était pas déjà morte.

La fondatrice descendit lentement vers le sol scrutant attentivement les alentours pour s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas attaquée par surprise par une bestiole à grandes dents et/ou venimeuse. Elle arriva sur le sol sans encombre, et s'approcha du corps inerte. Là, il lui fallut beaucoup d'efforts pour retenir le cri d'effroi qui monta dans sa gorge : Godric était étendu sur le sol !

**-OOOooo Helly oooOOO-**

C'était horrible! Vraiment horrible ! Godric était mourant, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver ! Nom d'une bouse de dragon, qu'est qui avait bien pu faire une telle chose à son Godric ? Elle voyait bien la morsure sur l'avant-bras gauche de l'homme, mais ni Rowena, ni elle n'avaient pu identifier la bestiole ! Elle lui avait donc donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et avait réussi à ralentir le venin. Mais pas à l'arrêter. D'ici peu, Godric mourrait.

Marchant aux côtés de sa très belle amie vêtue de bleu et de bronze, la petite – mais non moins jolie – fondatrice jaune et noire trottinait en râlant à l'encontre de son collègue vert et argent cela faisait déjà quelques années que les seules exceptions aux règles de prudence de Godric survenaient après une dispute avec Salazar – et celui-ci le savait, en plus ! –. Toutes les deux avaient, d'ailleurs, expliqué leur façon de penser à l'homme aux cheveux noirs en catogan et aux yeux améthystes. Et malgré tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait porter à Salazar, Rowena avait été celle qui avait crié le plus fort, alors que c'était Helga, la fiancée de Godric. Cela avait surpris la fondatrice jaune et noir : Wena détestait pourtant se disputer avec l'homme de sa vie, et passait son temps à se morfondre lorsque cela arrivait. Mais Helga avait d'autres préoccupations que les futurs états d'âmes de sa meilleure amie sa priorité, c'était de trouver un moyen de guérir son Godric.

**-OOOooo Dric oooOOO-**

Il se sentait bizarre. Vraiment très bizarre. C'était un peu comme s'il flottait au milieu de rien, et que quelque chose s'infiltrait, doucement mais sûrement, en lui. Quelque chose de chaud, de précieux. Un peu comme une grosse dose d'amour fraternel, mélangée à une envie de protéger, et une détermination à toute épreuve. C'était une sensation très agréable. Oui, à cet instant, Godric se sentait bien. Enfin, il y avait quand même un hic : une petite souffrance, logée quelque part. Petit inconvénient qui, d'ailleurs, prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, et Godric se sentait de moins en moins bien. Alors il décida de bouger, de s'arracher de cette situation inconfortable. Et dans un fulgurant effort de volonté, l'homme s'arracha au coma dans lequel il était plongé depuis déjà trop longtemps, faisant sourire Rowena et Helga, qui étaient à son chevet, et qu'il reconnut une fois les restes de sa léthargie passés. Son cœur se serra quand il vit que son meilleur ami n'était pas là. Salazar lui en voulait-il toujours ? L'avait-il fâché au point que celui-ci ne s'inquiète plus pour lui ? Parce que Godric savait qu'il avait frôlé la mort – dans le cas contraire, il aurait déjà reçu un sermon de sa chère et tendre Helga –. Aussi eut-il peur que son amitié avec l'autre fondateur soit terminée.

**-OOOooo Wena oooOOO-**

Cela faisait deux mois que Salazar avait disparut. Deux longs mois pendant lesquels Rowena l'avait cherché, attendu, pleuré. Nom d'un scout à pétard, il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle. AUCUNE. Et Rowena désespérait. La jeune femme savait que, bien qu'elle soit belle, elle avait surtout un caractère de cochon, et son fiancé en avait souvent fait les frais aucun doute qu'il l'ait quitté, lassé. Oui, ce devait être ça leur dernière dispute – celle qui était survenue lorsque Dric était entre la vie et la mort – avait sûrement été la goutte faisant déborder le vase : non contente d'avoir déversée sur l'homme de sa vie son inquiétude pour son ami mourant, sa frustration de ne pouvoir lui apporter aucune aide, elle l'avait presque accusé d'avoir tué Godric. Et elle l'avait humilié, publiquement, devant des élèves. Or Salazar avait une fierté énorme il avait dû être si blessé ! Et se faire accusé d'être la cause de ce qu'avait son meilleur ami !

Salazar était une personne qi culpabilisait assez facilement. Pas qu'il le montra, bien sûr. Mais Rowena connaissait suffisamment son homme pour deviner quand il allait mal, et ce qui le tracassait. Et la plupart de ses tracas faisaient naître, en lui, un sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Cela durait souvent plusieurs mois, et la belle fondatrice avait souvent, dans ces cas-là, dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour le faire se sentir mieux. Mais là, en le traitant presque de meurtrier, elle était celle qui l'avait coulé, de ses propres mains. Alors oui, Rowena comprenait qu'il soit parti, qu'il l'ait quitté. Ce qu'elle avait fait à son Salazar était impardonnable, et elle méritait amplement cette rupture.

A ces pensées, la fondatrice bleu et bronze éclata en sanglots, comme tous les soirs depuis que son fiancé s'était volatilisé. Et, comme tous les soirs, elle eu l'impression d'être étreinte et bercée. Elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur réconfortante d'une personne la serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Oui, vraiment, elle avait l'impression d'être dans les bras puissants et sécurisant de Salazar. Et, comme chaque soir depuis deux mois, se sentit apaisée et s'endormit. Et la belle Dame Serdaigle resterait sereine jusqu'à son réveil, au petit matin, quand cette douce impression aurait cessée, et que sa solitude et son désespoir se rappelleraient à son bon souvenir.

**-OOOooo Dric oooOOO-**

Cela faisait déjà un an que Salazar, son meilleur ami et presque frère, avait disparut sans un mot, sans un signe. Personne, absolument personne ne savait où il pouvait être. Godric avait pourtant demandé à beaucoup de monde ! Y compris à des familles de sorciers résidant à l'étranger. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Et cela le bouffait de ne pas avoir revu le fondateur vert et argent depuis si longtemps – d'autant plus que la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dit était une insulte. Il ne se souvenait même plus de laquelle –.

Pourtant, il avait cette étrange impression que Salazar n'était pas si loin que ça. Oui, vraiment, si Godric écoutait son instinct, il penserait que son ami était toujours là, qu'il n'était jamais parti. Oui, c'était comme s'il avait toujours été auprès d'eux. Alors, parfois, Godric entamait la conversation avec Salazar, même si celui-ci n'était pas à côté de lui son frère de cœur y participait silencieusement, le fondateur rouge et or en était certain ! Oh, bien sûr, les élèves qu'il croisait dans ces moments là affichaient des visages ébahis – c'était on ne peut plus amusant –, et beaucoup – professeurs comme élèves – le considéraient comme fou. Seuls sa chère et tendre fiancée Helga, sa grande amie Rowena – quoi qu'on ne voyait plus beaucoup Rowena dernièrement celle-ci avait cette tendance à se calfeutrer dans ses appartements, le nez plongé dans d'épais grimoires –, et ses précieux disciples – ceux qui avaient été réparti dans sa maison par son chapeau enchanté, le choipeau. Celui-ci était, soit dit en passant, un cadeau de Salazar –. Ses petits lions allaient même jusqu'à se battre à mains nues avec les disciples de la maison de Salazar, qui étaient les plus virulents envers sa personne – ils semblaient croire qu'il était responsable du départ de leur estimé directeur de maison. Et, il fallait l'avouer, Godric le pensait aussi –.

Quoi qu'il en fut, cela faisait un an – depuis le départ de Salazar, en fait – que le fondateur de la maison des lions rangeait et nettoyait lui-même le beau bureau du fondateur vert et argent qui se situait au seconde étage. Godric avait été jusqu'à interdire aux elfes de maison qui veillaient sur Poudlard de s'en charger il tenait à le faire. C'était un autre moyen, en plus de ses conversations – pour ne pas dire monologues –, de se raccrocher à l'existence de son meilleur ami. Alors le directeur rouge et or était celui qui époussetait les beaux meubles en ébènes, qui secouait les coussins et les tapisseries verts et argents. Il aurait aussi souhaité prendre soin du familier de Salazar, et de son espace de recherche, mais il ne savait pas où ils étaient – dans sa paranoïa, son presque frère n'avait dit à personne où ils étaient, et avait même jeté un enchantement pour empêcher les elfes de maison de les trouver ! –. Une fois son labeur terminé, Godric s'assit et se lança dans une nouvelle conversation à propos d'un jeu qu'il avait inventé avec l'étrange invention de Rowena – que ces balais volants étaient amusants ! –. Non d'un scout à pétard enrhumé, que les joutes verbales avec Salazar lui manquaient !

-OOOooo Helly oooOOO-

Helga soupira en entrant dans la petite serre bien rangée. Cette serre était la seule de tout Poudlard à ne pas être la sienne, mais cela faisait deux ans qu'elle s'en occupait. Depuis que son véritable propriétaire ne pouvait plus le faire, en fait. Helga pensa à Salazar – le propriétaire en question –, il lui manquait énormément. Oh, certainement moins qu'à Rowena et à Godric – qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait cessé de retarder leur mariage, dans l'espoir que son frère de cœur soit revenu pour y assister, et soit leur témoin. Mais l'amateur de serpents n'était jamais revenu, et Godric s'était résigné à ce que la célébration se fasse sans son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient donc mariés six mois auparavant –, Salazar avait toujours été un ami cher à son cœur, et il lui manquait. Et cette petite serre était tout ce qui lui restait de lui, alors elle en prenait grand soin. Et puis, c'était aussi le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se faire pardonner d'avoir passé sa frustration, de voir Godric agoniser, sur le dos de l'homme aux yeux couleur améthyste.

De plus, elle aimait beaucoup cette petite serre, avec son système d'arrosage on ne peut plus particulier et sophistiqué, mis au point par Salazar lui-même. En vérité, toutes les serres auraient dues être équipées de ce système, qui permettait d'arroser les plantes tout en leur apportant les nutriments qui leur étaient spécifiques – chose complexe, car ce qui était bon pour une plante pouvait se révéler toxique pour une autre. Cette méthode d'irrigation était donc tout un puzzle de vannes et de canaux. – de façon régulière et parfaitement dosée quand il avait vu Helga s'extasier sur l'irrigation de sa petite serre, le fondateur vert et argent lui avait promis de lui faire les plans de ses serres à elle. Et Helga savait qu'il l'avait fait. Seulement, il avait disparut avant de les lui donner, et les plans n'avaient jamais atterris dans entre ses mains. La fondatrice jaune et noir se doutait qu'ils devaient se trouver dans l'espace de travail de Salazar rien ne sortait de cet endroit tant que Salazar considérait que ce n'était pas prêt à être montré au grand jour – et personne, absolument personne ne pouvait y entrer. Pas même Rowena – et, de toute façon, personne ne savait où cela se trouvait dans le château –. Helga sourit à cette pensée. Entre les trois autres fondateurs, et les professeurs de l'école, le laboratoire de Sal était surnommé « la chambre des secrets ». Chaque fois qu'il entendait cela, Salazar levait les yeux au ciel, et tout le monde éclatait de rire.

Le visage d'Helga prit une expression triste. Cette petite serre, où Salazar faisait pousser les plantes qui lui servaient pour ses potions en cours de création, ou pour ses potions de magie noire, avait le don de la rendre triste. Cela faisait remonter à la surface tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de son ami disparut, et lui rappelait cruellement qu'il manquait à l'appel. Soupirant de nouveau, elle passa le seuil de la porte de la petite serre, saisit ses outils, et partit voir quelle plante avait besoin d'être taillée, où il fallait remettre du terreau. Bien sûr, ne sachant pas comment fonctionnait le système d'irrigation, elle ne touchait pas à l'emplacement des plantes, et n'en ajoutait pas d'autres non plus une erreur de sa part pouvait tuer toutes les plantes de la serre, et cela était absolument hors de question : quand Salazar reviendrait, il retrouverait sa précieuse serre dans un état irréprochable. Enfin, s'il revenait un jour.

**-OOOooo Wena oooOOO-**

Son pauvre cœur n'en pouvait plus de se languir de lui cinq ans, c'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Pourtant, elle l'aimait toujours autant, elle soupirait toujours aussi désespérément après lui, elle rêvait toujours autant de lui. Depuis cinq ans, l'homme de sa vie avait disparut, mais son petit cœur meurtri ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Mais le temps passait. Lentement, mais sûrement. Irrémédiablement. Et Rowena avait déjà vingt-cinq ans. Elle était déjà vieille. Trop vieille pour se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps le retour de son sorcier bien aimé. Alors, même si elle l'aimait lui, plus que tout, et comme elle n'aimerait plus jamais aucun homme, ce jour était celui du mariage de Rowena. Un mariage avec un autre que celui qu'elle désirait ardemment. Un mariage qui arrangeait sa famille. Qu'importe, puisque son époux ne serait pas Salazar. Le marié pouvait être un scout à pétard qu'elle s'en fichait comme de son premier lange. Parce que seul Salazar lui importait, et que Salazar, lui, n'était pas là.

En s'avançant vers celui avec qui elle s'unirait jusqu'à la mort, la fondatrice bleu et bronze se félicita d'avoir mit au point ce nouveau sortilège : le sort de « glamour ». Ainsi, personne ne pouvait voir ses larmes silencieuses et ses yeux rougis. Ainsi, personne ne verrait sa peine, son désespoir. Ainsi, tous les convives continueraient à s'amuser, et elle serait la seule à ne pas apprécier la journée. Qu'importe les journées, elle ne les appréciait plus depuis que Salazar était parti. La mariée était pressée que la célébration se termine : elle pourrait alors se replonger dans ses livres épais et se recherches, qui lui permettaient d'occulter quelques heures l'absence de son cher et tendre Salazar.

**-OOOooo Helly oooOOO-**

Bon sang, que les élèves pouvaient être enquiquinants quand ils le voulaient ! Tous ces commérages, ses rumeurs infondées… ces sales mômes ne pouvaient donc pas s'arrêter de cancaner plus d'une minute ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires de Salazar combattant Godric dans un duel à mort parce qu'il voulait évincer les élèves nés-de-moldus ? N'importe quoi ! Et cette histoire de monstre, dans une chambre secrète, qui attendait que l'héritier de Salazar ne vienne le lâcher dans le château pour tuer tous les enfants d'origine moldu. Foutaises ! La seule « chambre des secrets » que possédait Salazar, c'était son laboratoire d'expérimentations. Et le seul être vivant à y vivre, c'était le familier de Salazar. Et celui-ci avait été désigné, comme les familiers de Rowena, de Godric et d'Helga, pour protéger le château et ses élèves. Et rien d'autre.

Franchement, stupides élèves. En plus, tuer tous les élèves ayant du sang de moldu, ça revenait à tuer la quasi-totalité des élèves de l'école qui n'avait pas un aïeul moldu ? Et puis, que savaient-ils à propos de Salazar, ces idiots d'élèves ? Rien ! Aucun ne l'avait jamais vu ! Cela faisait déjà dix ans que le fondateur vert et argent s'était volatilisé, et la génération d'élèves qui parcourraient les couloirs du château n'avait jamais eu de cours avec lui. Et pourtant, ces petits garnements se permettaient de le dénigrer, de l'insulter, et ce sans aucune honte !

Tout en fulminant, et en rabrouant les élèves qui avaient le malheur d'être entendu par la fondatrice jaune et noire alors qu'ils étaient en train de raconter des inepties sur la soi-disant guerre inter-fondateurs qui aurait eu lieu, Helga se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les cachots. L'année précédente, elle s'était enfin permis de déléguer la préparation des potions de son infirmerie au professeur de potions le nouveau maître des potions lui avait semblé plus prometteur que celui qui avait remplacé Salazar. Grand mal lui en avait pris ! Cet incapable n'était pas fichu de les préparer mieux qu'elle ! En fait, elles étaient même un peu moins efficaces que celles préparées par Helga, alors que celle-ci avait confié cette mission très importante au potioniste dans l'espoir de retrouver des potions de qualité, si non égale, au moins avoisinante à celles que lui préparait Salazar. C'était loin d'être le cas, et le nouveau professeur de potions en aurait pour son grade !

**-OOOooo Wena oooOOO-**

Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Où c'était-elle trompée ? Rowena ne comprenait pas ce qui avait conduit sa fille à la détester. Ne lui avait-elle pas donné assez d'amour ? C'était possible. Rowena aimait Helena, mais elle savait que ce sentiment aurait été bien plus fort si elle l'avait eu de Salazar. Salazar. Oui, voilà son erreur. Elle aimait Salazar. Encore, toujours. Malgré tout ce temps, toutes ces années, Rowena continuait à se consumer d'amour pour Salazar. Elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Et cela avait dû se répercuter sur sa façon d'élever sa petite Helena. Et, désormais, Rowena était détestée par sa fille. Celle-ci s'était vengée en faisant disparaître le beau et précieux diadème de diamants de sa mère. Rowena ne réprimanderait pas Helena peut-être avait-elle mérité cette punition.

Malgré toute cette culpabilité qui lui nouait les boyaux, Rowena chercherait son diadème. Elle y tenait tellement ! Ce n'était pas tant la valeur de l'objet, mais plutôt la façon dont elle l'avait acquit, qui en faisait son bien le plus précieux : ce diadème était un cadeau de Salazar, le dernier qu'il lui avait fait. Alors elle le retrouverait, même si elle devait se tuer à la tâche.

**-OOOooo Helly oooOOO-**

Elle était fatiguée. Si fatiguée. Et surtout, elle était seule. Si seule. Quelques années auparavant, Godric les avait quittées, et Rowena l'avait rejoint le mois dernier. Et désormais, Helga était seule, la dernière des fondateurs. Et elle en était si seule, si lasse. Mais cela ne durerait plus très longtemps son temps était fini, elle le sentait.

Alors Helga se leva, grimaçant en sentant ses vieux os grincer, et se dirigea vers la petite serre de Salazar. C'était la seule chose dont elle continuait à s'occuper elle-même. Mais elle allait bientôt partir, et elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit vienne y mettre la pagaille quand elle ne serait plus là. Arrivée à destination, elle lança de nombreux et puissants sorts de verrouillage. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser la magie noire, puisque celle-ci ne correspondait pas à son type d'aura, alors cela la fatiguait plus que les sorts qu'elle utilisait habituellement. Mais, au moins, elle était sûre que personne, mis à part Salazar ou quelqu'un en qui il aurait suffisamment confiance pour lui enseigner ces sorts et les contre-sorts qui y étaient associés, ne pourrait plus ouvrir la petite serre après tout, ces sorts de verrouillages là avaient été inventés par Salazar lui-même, et seuls les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard les connaissaient.

Sa tâche achevée, Helga retourna dans sa chambre, et s'allongea sur son lit. Ces derniers efforts l'avaient vidé de ses dernières forces. Bien étendue sur ses draps, la vieille femme ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrée dans un sommeil réconfortant, qui la mènerait vers un dernier voyage. Il était temps, à présent, de rejoindre son cher et tendre Godric.


End file.
